Kalila
by Kyuubi-Love
Summary: Cute love story of if John had brought the boys a dog. Fallow Kalila as The boys live there funny crazy lives. Gabriel in later chapters. ;3 it's just a rough draft though. It will be changed a bit to add detail


Kalila

By: Kyuubi-Love

A.N: I own nothing!

A.N: I hope you enjoy this please review! Please please please PLEASE! =^_^=

Ch.1

I have lived in these woods with my Mama since I was born. Mama said that my brothers and sisters were born dead, she had almost given up till she smallest squeeked at her. I've been with her for three years, but was a pup for two years. Mama says I'm a slow grower. Mama is so beautiful, she has pretty rust warm fur with blacked tipped ears and feet, with a pure white under belly, with short legs, yellow eyes, and a normal sized tail. Mama has told me Papa was a handsome with warm brown fur, dark eyes, with long legs, and a normal sized tail. They are both so beautiful I don't know how I came out so wierd, my fur is a dark redish brown, with a white patch on my chest along with my feet, legs that are too long, with a long as hell bushy tail, and honey eyes. I'm so weird looking, but Mama always says I'm beautiful. Oh well, I'm laying in the sun next to the burrow when I hear Mama come out and sit in front of me. _"Little-love, I need to talk to you."_ I sit up and face her.

_"Yes Mama?"_ She huffs a big sigh and says _"Little-love you've stayed far longer than most pups. It's time you went out into the world and found you a family of your own."_ I looked at her shocked. _"But Mama you need me. Y-your not as fast as you once was, and and Papa isn't here to protect you. You need me here."_ Mama looks sad and says _"I may not be as fast but I can still catch my dinner, and Papa may not be here, but I'm smart enough to survive. Now Little-love I do not need help and you do not need me. I want you to explore this world and find you someone to love and have a family, and yes this would make me so happy Little-love. Just remember You came from a strong brave wolf and an old sly fox."_ I'm scared but I'll do as Mama askes. I rub my face against hers and say _"You are not old Mama, and I could never forget you or Papa. I will do as you ask Mama but I will not leave you untill after dinner. I will catch us a nice fat rabbit today. I love you Mama."_ I trot over to the edge of our little clearing. _"I love you too Little-love."_ I look back at Mama then run to find the fattest rabbit I can.

As I head back with the fattest rabbit I've ever seen, but I smell some thing wrong. I stow the rabbit under a bush and stock closer to the burrow. This smell makes me wanna puke, it's like death and sickness mixed with hatred. As I get in view of the clearing I freeze. My Mama is laying bloody and beaten on the ground with this THING standing over her. It licks blood (_**Mama's blood**_) off its claw when a human walks out from hind a tree and shoots it, but the THING doesn't go down. The human curses and goes for a knife in his belt, but the THING knocks him into a tree and he looks hurt. as the THING slowly goes toward him he yells "Bobby! Get our ass over here and tourch this thing!... Bobby!" The THING raises a claw to kill the man. I start running toward it not thinking and jump and sink my teeth into the back of its neck. It shrecks and tries to throw me off but I hold on tight. Damn this thing taste nasty.

I hear the human say "SHIT! Bobby get your ass here or its gonna kill it!" After struggling a few another human runs up with... Something. He seems stuned to see me and yells "Move dog or your gonna get Fried!" I jump off and start spitting out as much of the nasty taste as I can. The human Bobby aimed the wierd thing and shot fire out of it. The THING was ash in a few seconds. I walked over to Mama and looked her over she was torn and bloody. My heart ached as I tried to hear a heart beat. I started to cry as I nugged here head with my nose. _"Mama please get up? Mama?"_ Mama didn't move. I sat there and cried for a good while. I started to dig a hole for her and noticed the humans were still there. Looking like they had no idea what had happen or what to do, just frozen. I walked over to the human **(whose name I didn't know)** and looked him over. I whined at him saying _"Sir are you ok?"_ His arm was bleeding. He still hadn't moved so I started cleaning the cut. When it was clean I looked at him and Bobby and was annoyed that the just stared at me. I barked at them saying _"Hey Bobby stop looking stupid and help your friend, and You stop staring and look at yourself. Guess what? Your hurt!"_ As if knowing what I said Bobby looked over at No-name and said "Shit John! Your bleeding!" JOHN looked down at his arm and said "Hell I am!" As Bobby came over to take care of John I went over to dig a hole as they talked to themselves.

XXXX

Bobby knelt next to me and said "God John you ok?" I looked at him and said "Yeah the wendigo just scratched me. 'I looked back over to the (dog-fox?) digging a (grave?) hole.' Can you believe it attacked a wendigo? I think I'ma take it home to the boys." Bobby tightened the bandage on my arm to tight. "John what are you saying?" I looked at Bobby and said "Well Sammy has been asking for a dog, and it would be a good guard dog. It just attacked a wendigo to save me and then came over and cleaned my wound. With some training it will be the best thing for the boys. It is a young adolescent and it is smart too. Look at it is digging a grave for its... mom. The boys will be safer when I'm out hunting." Bobby just sighed and said "If you say so John." I looked at it and its gentle fetures was cute... Did I just think something was cute? Yep I did. I got up and walked over to it and knelt down and asked "Little one if you burry her bugs will get to her."

XXXX

"Little one if you burry her bugs will get to her." I look up at John and whimper _"What else can I do? I can't leave her here." _John looked at me then at Mama and said "I'll take care of it little one... How would you like to come home with me? I've got a cupple of boys who would love you?" That surprised me. I looked down at Mama. _"That is what Mama wanted. For me to find a family._ 'I look back at John and nod.' _Yes John I will."_ John smiled and thats when I notice he had blue eyes, dark hair, and looked tired. John said "Ok now go with Bobby so I can take care of your mom little one." I look down at Mama one last time annd say _"Goodbye Mama I love you." _I trot over to Bobby and say _"Ok Old-man lead the way."_ Bobby just sighed and walked toward the south.

We had been walking so long my paws tingled. I whined at Bobby _"Are we there yet?"_ Bobby looked back at me and said "Hold on a little bit longer. almost there." I sighed and looked at Bobby. He was older than John, he had brown hair and eyes, a beard, he looked tired but content, and smelled of boze. Bobby sighed and said "Yes we are here now." I looked around and seen a metal thing I stared a bit longer and reliesed it was a truck like most of the humans use to get up here. Bobby walked over to it and opened it and looked at me. "Well hop up here cause I aint going to bend down to get a look at you." I looked at it and back at him. _"You've got to be kidding me. Its to high. _'Bobby looked at me then sighed and bent down and picked me up.' _Hey! Put me down!" _He put me in the truck. "Alright now if I feel to make sure your ok our not going to bite are you?" I eyed him then nodded. Bobby rubbed down my back and legs and said "Well you seem ok. you were a good... What are you?"

Bobby lifted my tail and I sat down fast and growled _"Oh no you down. You can give a girl a sandwich or something first." _Bobby chuckled and said "To late I already seen. Your a tough little girl aren't you." I turn my nose away from him and say _"You dirty old perv. I should pee on you. Why did I fallow you again?" _Bobby turned as John came out of the woods. "Looks like you picked a smart ass girl for your boys." John laughed and got in the other side of the truck. "Good that way the boys wont codle her to much." Bobby pushed at my side. "Get over girl you aint driving." I scooted over and huffed at him. John laughed and said "Bobby as far as you know she could. Ha ha ha ha." Bobby just grumbled and made the truck go. This should be fun.

Bobby pulled into a place called 'Motel'. As Bobby stoped the truck John turned to me and said "You ready to meet Sam and Dean?" I huffed and nodded at him. John lend over and picked me up. I wiggled and whined _"Put me down. I don't like this." _John Laughed and said "I'm not puttin' you down. I need to show you to the boys so they don't think your a evil thing come to eat them." I huffed a _"Fine."_ and held still. As John opened the door he yelled "Boys!" and heard them run to the front room yelling "Dad!" They stopped when they seen me. John smiled and said "Boys meet the news member of the family." The little one walked a little closer and asked "Really Dad? 'John nodded.' Can I pet it?" John said "Well let me put her down and be gentle K?" John set me down on a 'couch' and pointed to the little one and said "This is Sam he is twelve and that 'he pointed to the taller one' is Dean he is sixteen." John petted me on the head and went to talk to Bobby. Sam knelt down next to the couch while dean just watched me as if I was going to sprout a second head. _"Rude much."_ Sam reached his hand out for me to sniff. So I sniffed and he smelt like cheese buggers. Sam laughed and said to Dean "I think it likes me." Sam started to scratch my ear and I hummed _"Of course. You smell good and pet real good. Ah yeah right there. Oh to the left a little. Oh yeah." _

Dean knelt down next to Sam and said "Well yeah dude you a girl and animals like girls. 'Sam huffed and Dean laughed.' Ha ha ha. Well what is it a girl or a boy?" Dean went to lift my tail and I sat down fast and growled _"No you don't you pervert? What is up with you men and looking at my privates?"_ Dean grumbled and Sam said "Dean you know better than to treat a lady like that. How would youlike it if someone pants you to see if you're a boy?" Dean looked at Sam and said "How do you know it's a girl?" Sam looked at Dean as if he was stupid and said "Dad called her a her duh. Now tell her your sorry. It's bad luck to have a woman mad at you like you always tell me."

Dean sighed and looked at me saying "I'm very sorry for going to look at your girl parts with out your permission. I should have treated you like a lady please forgive me? 'Dean looked from me back to Sam.' Better?" Sam looked from Dean to me and looked so sad and pityful with big brown eyes, longish brown hair, and a pouty look. He was using the puppy dog eyes on me, and they were working. I looked to Dean and studied his green-blue eyes, blondish brown hair, and full lips. I sighed saying _"Fine I forgive you. Just don't do it again." _I leaned forward and licked Dean's cheek. "Hey! Ewww. What was that for?" Dean rubbed at his cheek and Sam laughed saying "She is saying she forgives you." Dean grumbled a "Thanks." as John walked back in waving bye to Bobby.

"Did I miss anything?" I barked _"Nope. Your boy Dean tried to look at my parts thats all."_ Sam laughed and said "Nope. Dean just being Dean. So Dad what is she?" John scratched his head looking at me and said "I think she is a fox wolf mix." I turned to John and barked wagging my tail. "Hey get your big furry tail out of my face." I turned and sneezed at Dean, which made Sam and John laugh. John sat down on the couch and asked "So have you named her yet?" I looked to the boys and whimpered "Please nothing stupid like Spot?" The boys looked at each other and Sam shuruged. Dean looked at me for a few and said "How about Kalila?" Me, Sam, and John looked at Dean surprised. Dean looked annoyed and said "What she looks like an Kalila. It's unque like her, also cause the white patch on her chest looks like a heart."

John said "I like it. How about you Sammy." Sam looked at me and nodded saying "I like it and doesn't it mean sweetheart in Arabic?" Dean blushed saying "A-and I thought it souted her." I was so touched I jumped on dean licking his face saying _"Oh you sweet sweet boy! Thank you I love it!" _Sam and John just laughed as Dean said "Ahg! Ok ok. I get it you like it now get off. Please. Off Kalila off. Go kiss Sammy or something." I stopped and looked at him. Dean looked back like he was looking at my soul, which freacked me out a bit. I licked him one good wet lick across the lips and went to lick Sam and John's cheeks, and snicker at the "Gah!" Dean made. John and Sam just laughed. Dean rubbed his face with his shirt and asked "So Dad, not to look a gifted horse in the mouth, but why get her now?" Sammy looked up from petting me. This seemed important so I looked up a John.

John sighed and said "I got her so Kalila here can protected you guys when I'm not here to. 'Dean went to say something but John shut him up with a look.' Yes you guys need protection cause you can't always keep an eye out. and yes Kalila can protect you with some training cause you boys know that wendigo I was hunting? 'The boys nodded.' Well if it wasn't for her I'd be in its belly right now. 'Sam and Dean's eyes bulged out of there heads as they both said "What?"' Yeah it had me backed in to a cornner and as it was about to slice me open this little wild pup comes out of no where and bites into the back of it's neck. and stayed there to till Bobby shower up with his flame thrower. And by the size of her paws she'll get big enoughed to take on anything she wants to." All three look down at me in a mixture of awe and pride. So Idid the only thing I could do.

I puffed out my chest and looked them all in the eye saying _"Ya I know I'm awesome."_ The effect sorta became funny when my stomach growled. John looked to the boys and said "Here boys go to the store and buy Kalila a collar, leash, a bone, water and food bowl, shampoo, dog brush, and dog food. I'm going to head across the street to the dinner and get us some food. 'John haned Dean keys and money, then looked down at me.' Now Kalila don't do your bussiness on anything, outside only, no chewing anything, so be good." they left and I decided to just lay on the couch and wait.

The dog food sucked untill Sam and Dean added there leftovers to it. As I finished eating Sam looked down at me and said "Kalila you need a bath." I looked at him side ways saying _"A what?"_ Sam picked me up and carried me to a big bowl that he called a tub. I said _"I don't think I like this Sammy."_ as he set me in the tub. Sam turned a knob and water came out. Sam started pouring water on me and I whimpered _"Why Sammy? Was I bad or something?"_ I gave Sam my own puppy eyes and he yeld out "Hey Dean come here. I thing I hurt her or something." Dean came in here and looked at me. "Dude she just think she did something bad. Go get her a towel and collar I'll wash her." Sam left and Dean knelt down beside the tub.

I put my front paws on the side and gave him my full force puppy eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that your braking my heart. You didn't do anything bad we just need to get you clean, and you tell anyone I said anything chick flicy I'll get you fixed." I whined a bit at that. Dean sqeezed some stuff on his hand and started srubbing it on me. _"Ahhh I think I like these baths. this feels sooo goood."_ Dean laughed at my panting and said "Ok I need to clean your tail and stuff so don't bite me." He started srubbing my tail which felt good but weird. Then he started on my back legs and my... I growled_ "Get your hand off of my cooter, it feels weird. Your a bigger pervert than the Old-man." _Dean threw his hands up saying "Sorry but I had to clean you ever where ok. I promise I aint doing anything perverted." I eyed him for a few, then huffed at him and sat down. Dean sigh and started rinsing me off. Sam came in here with a towel and handed it to Dean. Dean turned off the water and set me on the floor.

Dean started to dry my furr and asked Sam "Go get the hair dryer and brush k?" As Sam left Dean turned back to me and said "I need to dry all of you ok so don't get mad at me." I huffed a _"Perv."_ at him but let him dry me. Sam came back with the 'hair dryer'. The warm air felt good and the brush running threw my fur felt amazing. Sam put a brown leather collar on me, that had a heart tag with my name on it. Sam and Dean stood back and looked at me. Dean whistled and said "Well aint she pretty." Sam huffed and said "No, she is beautiful." Dean looked at Sam then back at me. After a minute I whined a _"What?"_ and shuffled my feet. Dean looked back at Sam and said "Your right Sammy she is beautiful." I tilted my head sideways and whined _"Did you boys sniff something you shouldn't cause I anit beautiful."_ Dean laughed and said "You look like you don't believe us. Well then looky here." Dean pulled a small mirror off of the counter and faced it my way.

I could only see from my head down to my chest, but my fur was a bit redder, the collar complemented my fur, and the white patch on my chest was brighter and did look like a heart. Sam said "See, you are very beautiful." "I'll say." I looked up just in time to see John's small smile. I barked once as a thanks. They all laughed then John said "Boys I'm going out for a bit k? So Dean watched Sam and Kalila. 'Dean nodded.' Kalila watch over the boys. I'll be back later to night." John walked out, then I heard the front door open and close. I looked at Sam's sad face and whined _"Where'd he go to?"_ Sam just smiled at me and said "He'll be back. He just went to make sure the town is safe." I'm a bit put out but that. John should be here making sure his boys are safe not this damn town. I look over to Dean and he looks serious and sad at the same time.

I whine and when he looks at me I sniff at him and Sam, sneeze, and cover my nose. Dean and Sam laugh.

Later that night I hear John come in. I crawl out from between the boys and from under the covers. I walk into the kitchen and see John sitting at the table with his face in his hands. I go over and sit in chair in front of him. After a few I huf at him so he'll notice me. John jerks up and says "Oh hey Kalila... Are you sitting in a chair?" I tilt my head and say _"No, I can float. Um yeah I'm on a chair. So where have you been instead of here taking care of your boys?" _John sighed and I could smell beer on his breathe. John looked over to the sink and didn't look back. A while past and when I thought he had forgot about me he said "It killed her you know. That evil son of a bitch stabbed her and burned her. I keep looking and looking but it's always one step ahead, but I'll keep looking and kill every evil thing I can till then." I jumped down and walked over and set my head on his knee.

John looked down peting me saying "Your a good smart girl Kalila. Your good for these boys." I grabbed the sleave of his shirt with my teeth and whined_ "Come on John. You need sleep." _John laughed and got up saying "Ok ok. I'm going to bed." John grabbed his night cloths and went and cleaned up in the bathroom. He came out and got in bed. I looked from his bed to the boys._ "The boys have each other for warmth, but John is by himself." _I hopped up on John's bed and curled up against his side. John laughed and petted my head softly. I decide the boys need me, and that John needs help with them. So from now on these men will be mine from now on.

A.N: You hate it? Love it? Please review!


End file.
